Ribbon
by Princess Savoki
Summary: Hinata diundang ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura. Anehnya, di pesta Sakura, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata terlilit pita merah yang tebal, panjang dan sulit terlepas. Hinata penasaran dan awalnya ingin mencoba menarik pita yang panjang itu. Eh, malah ia yang tertarik. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ujung pita tersebut terlilit di tubuh seseorang / "Na.. Naruto-kun!"


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam nama karakternya saja. Tetapi cerita ini asli buatan saya.**

**.**

**Genre: Romance &amp; Humor (?)  
**

**.**

**Pairing: Naruto - Hinata (NaruHina), slight!NejiTen, slight!KonoHana  
**

**.**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, dan sebagainya :v  
**

**.**

**Summary: Hinata diundang ke pesta ulang tahun Sakura. Anehnya, di pesta Sakura, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hinata terlilit pita merah yang tebal, panjang dan sulit terlepas. Hinata penasaran dan awalnya ingin mencoba menarik pita yang panjang itu. Eh, malah ia yang tertarik. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ujung pita tersebut terlilit di tubuh seseorang.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Princess Savoki _present:_**

-RIBBON-

* * *

_Kring! Kring!_

Di pagi hari yang cerah terlihat gadis berambut ungu sedang duduk di kursi goyang kesayangannya sambil membaca novelnya. Kini gadis yang bernama Hinata itu beranjak untuk berdiri dari posisi duduknya karena telepon rumahnya berbunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Dengan keluarga Hyuuga."

_"HINATA!"_

Terdengar suara pekikan -atau bisa disebut teriakan- di seberang sana. Hinata menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya. Ia merasa kaget dengan suara itu. Tanpa perlu menebak lagi, ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, ada apa?"

_"Ehm.. Kau tahu kan besok hari apa?"_

"Besok tanggal 28 dan hari sabtu.. Oh... YA! Besok hari ulang tahunmu, kan?"

Hinata menanti-nanti suara di seberang sana dengan kedua mata berbinar. Awalnya ia kesal karena Sakura berteriak di telinganya. Kini ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan kesalnya itu.

_"Hehe.. Ternyata kau ingat, ya! Besok aku akan mengundangmu untuk datang ke rumahku. Bagaimana? Kau bisa datang?"_

"Iya, aku bisa datang kok. Ehm.. Jam berapa pesta itu dimulai?"

_"Pestanya akan dimulai jam tujuh. Oh ya, jangan lupa ajak Neji dan Hanabi, ya! Aku sudah memberitahu teman-teman yang lain dan kau saja yang belum."_

"Oke.. Ehm, _dress code-_nya apa?" tanya Hinata.

_"_Dress code_-nya bebas kok. Pokoknya jangan lupa dandan yang cantik, ya. Nantikan hal yang tak terduga. Hihi.."_

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Nantikan hal yang tak terduga? Apa maksud dari ucapan sahabatnya ini?

"Maksudmu?"

_"Ehm, jadi...-"_

_"Yak! Jangan memberitahunya bodoh!"_

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa kaget karena suara Sakura berganti menjadi suara laki-laki yang sepertinya ia kenal. Terdengar adu mulut dari seberang sana. Sepertinya Sakura dan orang misterius itu bertengkar. Hinata menatap gagang telepon dengan bingung. Kini ia kembali mendekatkan gagang telepon tersebut ke telinganya.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

_"Pokoknya dandan yang cantik. Oke? Bye!"_

Terdengar suara telepon yang ditutup dengan terburu-buru dari seberang sana. Hinata mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ya sudahlah, ia tak peduli. Kini ia kembali duduk di kursi goyangnya sambil melanjutkan novelnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyiapkan pita besar itu?" tanya lelaki berambut kuning mencolok itu kepada gadis berambut merah muda yang warnanya tak kalah mencolok.

"Beres! Semuanya sudah kusiapkan!" balas gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Ah! Lelaki berambut kuning bernama Namikaze Naruto itu tersenyum senang. Tidak lama lagi, ia akan menjalankan rencananya itu. Ia sudah menantikan hal ini sejak lama. Beruntunglah, kedua sahabatnya -Sasuke dan Sakura- itu mau membantunya.

Kalian ingin bertanya apa rencana yang dimaksud? Yap. Naruto akan menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis berambut ungu yang manis dan pemalu itu. Gadis itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Ehm, dari namanya saja kita akan langsung menebak bahwa gadis itu tipikal gadis feminin, kan? Nah, Naruto sudah menyukai gadis itu sejak lama.

Gadis itu selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Hyuuga Hinata atau yang biasa di panggil Hinata itu merupakan teman sekelasnya waktu kelas sepuluh dulu. Tetapi, Naruto tidak mempedulikan gadis itu. Ia malah menyukai gadis bernama Shion yang dijuluki _Trouble Maker_. Tetapi itu _dulu. _Naruto sudah tidak menyukainya kok. Ia malah sadar bahwa ia menyukai Hinata. Memang sih ia sudah tahu bahwa sewaktu kelas sepuluh itu banyak teman sekelasnya yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata menyukai dirinya. Tetapi ia cuek saja dan tidak peduli. Bodoh sekali.

Naruto berharap masih ada ruang di hati Hinata untuk dirinya. Ia sudah menantikan sejak lama untuk ini. Besok adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata!

"Naruto? Naruto?"

"NARUTO!"

Terdengar teriakan Sakura di telinganya. Ah! Rupanya Naruto keasikan melamun hingga tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura memanggilnya.

"Melamunkan Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum jahil. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh yang membuat Sakura menatapnya aneh.

"Ehm.. Aku belum memberitahu Hinata tentang pesta ini," ujar Sakura sambil mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas akuarium. Kini Sakura sedang menelepon Hinata dan... Tersambung!

Naruto senang bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang lembut karena Sakura merubah pengaturannya ponselnya menjadi _loudspeaker_. Tiba-tiba saja, Sakura sedikit membocorkan rahasia pada Hinata.

"_Dress code_-nya bebas kok. Pokoknya jangan lupa dandan yang cantik, ya. Nantikan hal yang tak terduga. Hihi.."

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan _death glare_-nya dan segera memukul kepala Sakura, "Yak! Jangan memberitahunya bodoh!"

"Aku hanya memberikan _clue _sedikit. Lagipula dia tidak tahu apa-apa, kan?" balas Sakura sambil menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau dia sampai tahu rencanaku? Ah, dasar mulut ember!"

"Tuan Namikaze yang terhormat. Aku yakin ia tidak akan tahu. Santai, dong! Lagipula kita harus memberitahukan rencana ini kepada teman-teman yang lain kecuali Hinata."

"Ah, terserahlah!"

Naruto segera pergi dari rumah Sakura. Uh, ia jadi tidak percaya diri untuk bertemu Hinata besok. Bagaimana seorang Naruto yang berisik ini menjadi tidak percaya diri? Itu semua karena Hinata yang merubah segalanya.

Ups. Tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi. Sepertinya cacing-cacing di perutnya meronta-ronta minta makan. Ehm, ayo kita pergi ke kedai ramen!

* * *

_Hinata bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang besar sambil menatap seseorang. Pipi gembulnya menjadi merona sekarang. Mengapa Hinata bersembunyi seperti itu? Karena ia terlalu malu untuk berbaur bersama orang-orang yang lain. Ia menatap seseorang tersebut dengan antusias. Seseorang lelaki berambut kuning mencolok itu terlihat sedang berusaha berlari membawa bola yang menjadi incaran tim lawan itu. Hinata sedang melihat pertandingan sepak bola antara senior dan junior. Tiba-tiba saja, kedua kaki lelaki itu tergelincir dan lelaki itu terjatuh. _

_Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Ia begitu panik melihat laki-laki yang ia sukai itu terjatuh. Apakah dia terluka? Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berlari menuju lelaki itu. Tetapi baru beberapa ia melangkah, Hinata berhenti. Ia melihat ada seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang membantu lelaki yang terjatuh itu dengan memapahnya. Hinata cemburu._

_Walaupun hal terjatuh mungkin sudah biasa. Tetapi sepertinya berefek besar pada lelaki itu. Lelaki berambut kuning itu berteriak mengaduh kesakitan dan... dahinya terluka! Terlihat darah yang berceceran di sana._

_"Naruto-kun?! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Naruto-_kun_.."

"Naruto-_kun_.."

"Naruto-_kun_.."

.

.

.

.

"_Nee-san_! _Nee-san_! Banguuunn!"

"AH!"

Hinata tersentak kaget dan membuka matanya. Kini di hadapan Hinata terlihat gadis berambut panjang dan berwarna coklat sedang memandanginya.

Jadi ia bermimpi?

Hinata mendesah lega. Untunglah itu hanya mimpi. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lelaki itu berduaan bersama gadis lain. Apalagi dalam keadaan terluka yang sangat parah. Hinata menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ah, rupanya Hinata tertidur si kursi goyang sambil memeluk novel yang belum tuntas dibacanya itu. Hinata tersenyum lega.

"_Nee-san_?!"

Hinata menoleh. Oh, rupanya yang membangunkannya itu adalah adiknya, Hanabi. Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih pada adiknya ini.

"Ada apa Hanabi?"

"_Nee-san_, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke luar? Aku bosan di rumah terus," bujuk Hanabi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya agar keinginannya terpenuhi.

"Hm.. Bagaimana yaa?" Hinata berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Oke. Kalau begitu _Nee-san_ mau bersiap-siap dulu," ujar Hinata dan dibalas anggukan semangat dari Hanabi.

"Oke, aku tunggu!"

* * *

"Sekarang kita mau kemana, _Nee-san_?" tanya gadis berambut coklat yang tinggi badannya tidak jauh dengan tinggi badan Hinata.

Hanabi Hyuuga atau yang biasa dipanggil Hanabi ini berbeda sekali dengan Hinata. Hanabi memiliki rambut berwarna coklat dan sifatnya sedikit keras -karena mewarisi sifat dari ayahnya-. Sedangkan Hinata, memiliki rambut berwarna ungu dan sifatnya lembut seperti ibunya. Tetapi bola mata mereka berdua sama-sama berwarna lavender. Tentunya warna mata tersebut hanya keturunan Hyuuga yang punya.

"Ehm.." Hinata berpikir. Ah! Ia baru ingat kalau besok Sakura ulang tahun dan Hinata belum membeli kado untuk sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda itu.

"Kita ke Intermedia Gift, Fancy, and Toys, yuk? _Nee-san_ ingin membeli kado untuk Sakura yang besok ulang tahun," ajak Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Hanabi lembut menuju tempat yang di maksud.

"Apakah Sakura _Nee-san_ mengadakan pesta ulangtahun di rumahnya?" tanya Hanabi dengan mata berbinar.

"Iya, tentunya. Sakura juga mengajak Hanabi dan Neji _Nii-san_ juga, lho."

"Asyik!" seru Hanabi senang. Di benaknya, ia berpikir akan mencicipi semua makanan di pesta Sakura.

* * *

Hinata memutuskan untuk membelikan Sakura sebuah kalung persahabatan. Sesudah mencari kado yang akan diberikan untuk Sakura. Hanabi mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang karena perutnya sudah meronta-ronta minta di isi makanan.

_Ckckck.. Hanabi.. Pikirannya makan mulu._ batin Hinata dalam hati. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin menolak permintaan dirinya karena perutnya juga lapar.

"Oke, kita makan dimana?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia tidak memiliki rekomendasi restoran yang bagus. Karena Hinata dan keluarganya jarang makan di luar. Biasanya Hinata selalu memasak makanannya sendiri di rumah.

"Ehm, bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai ramen saja? Sudah lama tidak makan ramen," usul Hanabi yang tiba-tiba membuat pipi Hinata merona merah. Ramen? Ya, ramen adalah makanan kesukaan lelaki yang disukainya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto?

"Ehm, ramen? Baiklah."

Hinata dan adiknya memutuskan untuk mencari kedai ramen terdekat. Tiba-tiba saja mata Hanabi menjadi menajam. Ia seperti mengenali seorang lelaki yang bersama dengan seorang perempuan di depan kedai es krim. Bahkan mereka berdua saling bergandengan tangan. Mesra sekali.

"_Nee-san_? Coba liat deh ke situ," ujar Hanabi sambil menunjuk tempat yang di maksud.

"Eh?" Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk adiknya. Lalu, terkejut.

"Lho? Neji _Nii-san_ bersama dengan siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kita hampiri mereka, yuk!" Hanabi menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekati Neji yang bersama seorang gadis.

"_Nii-san_!" panggil Hinata dan Hanabi bersamaan. Yang merasa terpanggil pun menoleh dan terkejut.

_Astaga. Kenapa mereka berdua berada disini. Pasti aku akan diledek habis-habisan._ batin Neji.

Bukannya Neji membalas sapaan Hinata dan Hanabi. Justru malah gadis yang berambut cepol itu membalas sapaan mereka dengan tersenyum.

"_Konnichiwa_! Kalian berdua yang namanya Hinata dan Hanabi, ya? Neji sering menceritakan padaku tentang kalian. Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Tenten," ujar gadis bercepol yang di ketahui bernama Tenten itu. Tenten mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata dan Hanabi bermaksud mengajak berkenalan.

Hinata menerima uluran tangan Tenten dan tersenyum lembut, "Ah, iya, salam kenal. Senang bertemu denganmu, Tenten."

"Ehm, apakah Tenten _nee-san_ adalah pacarnya Neji _nii-san_?" tanya Hanabi polos.

"Iya, gadis di sampingku ini adalah pacarku," balas Neji sambil merangkul pundak Tenten mesra.

Hinata terkekeh. Setahu dia sepupunya itu adalah orang yang bersikap dingin. Tetapi kenapa sifatnya bisa berubah begini? Hahaha.

"Wah, selamat ya! Aku senang sekali," ujar Hinata pada Neji dan Tenten. Sedangkan sepasang kekasih tersebut hanya tersenyum.

"Oh ya, Neji _nii-san_. Sakura-_chan_ mengajakmu untuk datang ke pesta ulangtahunnya besok. Sekalian ajak Tenten ya," ujar Hinata. Neji hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Oke, kalau begitu kami berdua pergi dulu. _Bye_!" Hinata mengajak Hanabi untuk pergi. Mereka kembali ke tujuan awal yaitu, mencari kedai ramen terdekat.

* * *

"Aku pesan ramen satu!" seru lelaki berambut kuning itu pada penjual ramen langganannya tersebut.

"Ini ramennya. Silahkan menikmati," ujar pelayan ramen yang bernama paman Tauchi dan sudah dekat dengan Naruto.

"Yeay!" seru Naruto senang dan mulai menikmati ramennya. Kedua matanya menatap sekeliling memperhatikan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat terkejut. kedua matanya tertuju pada satu orang dari keramaian itu.

Ah?!

Hinata?!

Astaga. Seketika pipi Naruto memanas. Matanya terus memperhatikan Hinata dan ternyata Hinata masuk ke kedai ramen yang sedang ia kunjungi ini. Hinata tidak datang sendiri. Sepertinya ia bersama adiknya. Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Hinata sedang memesan ramen pada penjual ramen itu.

Naruto segera menghabiskan semangkuk ramen dengan cepat dan segera meninggalkan kedai itu. Tentunya ia sudah membayar ramem tersebut saat memesan tadi. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Hinata dulu karena takut menggagalkan rencananya sendiri.

Benar-benar payah.

* * *

28 - 03 - 2015

_Today is Sakura Birthday!_

Hinata bersenandung sambil mengamati dirinya di depan cermin besar. Ia tampak manis saat mengenakan gaun ungu polos yang panjangnya selutut. Hinata juga memakai bando pita satin berwarna ungu. Selain itu, Hinata juga memakai tas selempang kecil berwarna ungu yang isinya barang-barang pribadinya. Benar-benar maniak ungu.

Hinata melirik ke jam dinding di atas cermin besar itu. Apa?! Sudah jam setengah enam?! Pesta ulangtahun Sakura akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Sepertinya ia harus segera bergegas. Hinata berjalan menuju kamar Hanabi yang terletak di samping kamarnya. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan ada orang disana. Lalu, di ruang tamulah Hinata mendapatkan Hanabi berdiri sambil menatapnya jengkel.

"Ayo cepat!" seru Hanabi keras dan berjalan keluar rumah. Hinata segera berpamitan dengan kedua orangtuanya dan segera berjalan menyusul Hanabi. Hinata dan Hanabi akan pergi ke rumah Sakura dengan berjalan kaki. Letak rumah Sakura berada di Jl. Rafflesia no. 28. Tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Hinata.

"_Nee-san_ benar-benar lama!" gerutu Hanabi. Karena Hanabi diberitahu Hinata kalau _dress code_-nya bebas jadi dia mengenakan pakaian tomboynya. Lagipula pakaian yang Hanabi dan Hinata sering pakai adalah pakaian sehari-hari.

"Hehehe.. Maaf ya. Memangnya kenapa Hanabi merasa tidak sabaran sih?"

"Ehm.. Aku ingin mencicipi semua makanan di sana!" seru Hanabi keras dan di balas oleh gelengan kepala dari Hinata.

"Oh ya, _Nee-san_.. Kemarin aku mendengar _Nee-san_ memanggil nama 'Naruto-kun' ketika tidur. Memangnya dia siapa sih?" tanya Hanabi penasaran. Pipi Hinata merona seketika.

"Ehm.. Bukan siapa-siapa kok!" kilah Hinata salah tingkah. Hanabi memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Aahh... Aku tahu! Pasti kakak menyukai dia, kan?"

Hinata terdiam. Sedangkan Hanabi tertawa keras menggoda Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata merengut, "Ayo, cepat jalannya. Kita sudah terlambat."

* * *

"Ah, sudah kuduga pasti Hinata akan datang terlambat," ujar Sakura. Eits, Sakura tidak marah kok. Ia hanya bersyukur sahabatnya datang terlambat. Sehingga rencananya hari ini akan sukses.

Sakura bahkan sudah mengatakan rencananya pada tamu-tamunya malam ini yang notabenenya adalah teman-teman Sakura dan Hinata. Setelah mengatakan rencana itu, seketika suasana rumah ini pecah. Teman-temannya bersiul-siul menggoda Naruto -dalang dibalik rencana ini-.

Sedangkan Naruto? Lelaki itu tampak biasa saja. Walaupun ekspresi _nervous_ sedikit terlihat di wajahnya. Kini lelaki berambut kuning mencolok itu malah sibuk mencicipi makanan di situ.

"Maaf, kami terlambat datang," ujar Hinata. Kedatangannya sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Sedangkan teman-temannya seperti menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda. Hinata tidak tahu kalau ia akan menjadi 'tokoh utama' di pesta Sakura ini.

"Ah, ayo ke sini Hinata dan Hanabi. Karena kalian sudah datang, ayo kita mulai pesta ini."

Lalu, pesta ulangtahun Sakura di mulai. Pertama-tama, mereka bernyanyi bersama. Setelah itu, acara tiup lilin dan potong kue. Setelah itu, acara tukar kado. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan waktu bebas.

Saat acara tiup lilin berlangsung, Hinata merasa ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Hinata menoleh ke belakang. Tiba-tiba dirinya terlibat _eye contact_ dengan lelaki bermata _shappire_ itu. Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

Astaga.

Di pesta ini ada Naruto-kun? Kenapa Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

Pipi Hinata memerah seketika. Ya ampun, ia jadi tidak bisa bernapas sekarang. Duh, bagaimana nasib ia selanjutnya? Kalau begini, ia bisa saja pingsan saat ia bertemu atau dekat-dekat dengan Naruto sewaktu kelas sepuluh dulu. Seseorang tolong Hinata!

* * *

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura pelan.

"Ayo, segera bersiap! Kau lebih baik duduk saja dulu di taman belakang. Nanti di taman belakang, akan ada Sasuke yang membantumu."

Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti. Dia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

* * *

~Hinata POV~

Seseorang tolong aku!

Bagaimana keadaanku selanjutnya nanti?

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Sekarang waktunya bebas. Ada yang sedang berdansa, mengobrol, menyanyi, dan lainnya. Oh ya, bahkan ada yang sibuk mencicipi makanan seperti Hanabi. Eh? Ngomong-ngomong soal Hanabi, aku melihatnya daritadi sibuk sekali mengobrol dengan lelaki yang selalu memakai syal biru panjang. Aku mengenalnya. Lelaki itu bernama Konohamaru. Konohamaru adalah adik kelasku dan kakak kelas Hanabi. Aneh. Sejak kapan Hanabi dekat dengan Konohamaru?

Ehm, ngomong-ngomong tentang makanan. Aku jadi teringat dengan Naruto. Lelaki berambut kuning itu hobi sekali makan. Aku mencari keberadaan lelaki bermata _shappire_ itu. Tetapi kemana dia?

~Hinata POV end~

"Mencari seseorang. Hm?"

Hinata terlonjak kaget karena Sakura dan kekasihnya -Sasuke itu tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Aduh, ia seperti tertangkap basah mengintip seseorang.

"Eh?! Tidak kok!" balas Hinata salah tingkah. Sakura tersenyum.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, selamat ya atas peringkat satumu dalam ujian semester kemarin," ujar Sakura memberi selamat. Hinata tersenyum dan berterimakasih. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura melilitkannya sebuah pita besar di lehernya.

"Sudah, ya, kami pergi dulu."

Setelah itu datanglah sepupunya Neji dan Tenten. Mereka tampak serasi sekali. Aish.. Membuat Hinata iri saja. _Kapan aku bisa seperti mereka?_ batin Hinata.

"Halo, adik sepupuku yang manis. Selamat atas peringkat satumu dalam ujian kemarin," ujar Neji.

"Iya, terima kasih," ujar Hinata tersenyum. Hinata tidak menyadari kalau Tenten melilitkan pita besar di tubuhnya. Lalu, Neji dan Tenten pergi meninggalkannya.

Eh, tiba-tiba datanglah Kiba Inuzuka dan Shino Aburame. Sahabat Hinata sejak kecil. Kiba juga tidak lupa membawa Akamaru -anjing putih kecil belahan jiwanya Kiba-.

"Kiba-_kun_! Shino-_kun_! Akamaru!" seru Hinata senang.

"Halo Hinata yang cantik. Selamat, ya, kamu mendapatkan peringkat ke satu di ujian kemarin. Ternyata, kau sudah mendahuluiku, ya?" ujar Kiba sambil melilitkan pita di tubuh Hinata.

"Mendahului apa?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ehm, kalau masalah peringkat sih Hinata selalu mendapatkan peringkat satu. Jadi apa yang dimaksud 'mendahului' oleh Kiba?

"Ehm.. Bukan apa-apa kok. Kami pergi dulu ya."

Lalu, tiba-tiba datanglah Rock Lee. Anak kesayangannya guru Guy -wali kelas Hinata waktu kelas sepuluh- datang memberinya selamat.

"_Konnichiwa_ Hinata! Jadilah yang terbaik, oke?" seru Lee sambil memeluk Hinata dan lagi-lagi melilitkan pita di tubuh Hinata. Tiba-tiba, Hinata seperti merasakan atmosfer tidak suka yang mencekam saat Lee memeluknya.

Banyak sekali yang memberikan Hinata ucapan selamat mengenai peringkat satu yang Hinata dapatkan ujian kemarin. Ada juga yang hanya sekedar berbasa-basi. Setelah Lee memberinya selamat, datanglah Gaara-Matsuri, Shikamaru-Temari, Sai-Ino, Chouji-Karui. Mereka datang secara bergiliran. Lagi-lagi Hinata tidak menyadari kalau tubuhnya sudah terlilit banyak pita. Tiba-tiba datanglah... Hanabi dan Konohamaru?!

"Halo _Nee-san_! Wah, kau tidak memperhatikan tubuhmu, ya?" sapa Hanabi tanpa dosa saat Hinata menatapnya tajam karena pergi bersama Konohamaru.

"Eh, maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung dan ia mulai melupakan kekesalannya tadi.

"Lihat deh banyak pita yang terlilit di sana-sini," Hanabi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Konohamaru menatap Hanabi tajam. Astaga. Kenapa gadis ini malah membocorkannya? Biarkan saja Hinata sadar sendiri.

"Eh?! Iya. Kok aku baru sadar, ya?"

"Ckckck. Oh ya, _Nee-san_, perkenalkan ini namanya Konohamaru Sarutobi. Aku baru mengenalnya hari ini, lho!" ujar Hanabi.

Hinata menatap Hanabi datar, "Aku sudah mengenalnya. Ia adik kelasku."

Konohamaru yang mendapatkan tatapan datar dari Hinata hanya terkekeh. Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengenal Konohamaru di sekolahnya? Lelaki yang selalu membuat ulah tetapi prestasinya patut dibanggakan. Oke, kembali ke cerita.

* * *

"Sasuke? Kapan ini selesai?" desis Naruto.

Daritadi Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dan teman-temannya yang membantunya menjalankan rencana ini dari balik jendela besar milik Sakura. Bahkan wajahnya merasa panas saat Hinata memanggil Kiba dan Shino dengan suffix 'kun". Lalu, Lee malah seenaknya memeluk Hinata. Dasar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar, "Hei, bukannya kau yang merencanakan ini semua? Harusnya kau yang menyelasaikannya, _dobe_."

"Oh iya!" Naruto memukul dahinya lupa. Sasuke menatap Naruto malas. _Dasar pelupa!_ desis Sasuke dalam hati.

"Oke, begini saja. Karena kau terlihat aneh dengan tubuh terlilit pita ini. Jadi kau yang menarik pitanya atau membiarkan Hinata yang menarik pitanya?"

"Ehm... Biar aku saja yang menarik pitanya. Taman ini cukup romantis juga."

"Ya sudah.. Cepat!"

"Kau pergi dulu, _teme_! Yang ada kau malah menghancurkan rencanaku!"

"Aish.. Baiklah," Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia kembali melihat ke jendela dan melihat Hinata masih mengobrol dengan adiknya -Hanabi dan... Hei?! Kenapa Naruto baru sadar ada Konohamaru disitu? Ehm, oke lupakan. Naruto kembali fokus ke tujuan awal. Naruto mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mulai menghitung.

"Satu.. Dua..."

"TIGA!"

Naruto menarik pita itu secara perlahan. Untunglah pita yang diberikan Sakura ini panjang dan kuat. Ehm, Naruto bisa melihat dari jendela bahwa Hinata tengah kebingungan karena tiba-tiba tertarik.

"Eh..? Tolong aku!" seru Hinata ketakutan.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, _Nee-san_!" seru Hanabi terkekeh geli. Sedangkan Konohamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya tersenyum dan merangkul pundak Hanabi.

_Oke.. Sedikit lagi._ batin Naruto. Naruto tidak ingin menarik pita itu kencang. Biarkan saja perlahan-lahan dulu.

"AAAHH!" Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa tarikan terakhirnya terlalu kencang. Sehingga gadis berambut ungu itu tertarik kencang dan terjatuh menindih Naruto. Otomatis Naruto yang kaget dengan teriakan itu ikut terjatuh.

Hinata alias gadis yang terjatuh itu menutup matanya sedaritadi karena ia ketakutan ditarik kencang seperti tadi. Hinata merasa bahwa ia menindih tubuh seseorang. Hinata membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Daann...

.

.

.

.

Astaga!

Iris mata lavender tersebut menatap lelaki bermata _shappire_ itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Mereka saling berpandangan sekarang.

Ya ampun.

Ini pertamakalinya Hinata dekat dengan lelaki yang disukainya dengan jarak... SEDEKAT INI!

"Na.. Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata gugup. Ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Pipinya mulai merona sekarang. Aduh, rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan sekarang.

Naruto memandang wajah di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak berkedip. Ya ampun, Hinata memang sangat manis dari jarak sedekat ini. Bikin diabetes. Eh? Tadi Hinata memanggilnya apa? 'Naruto-kun'? Ah, akhirnya Naruto bisa mendengar suara Hinata yang lembut ini memanggil dirinya.

Entah keberanian darimana. Tiba-tiba, Naruto memajukan wajahnya. Sekarang wajah Hinata bagaikan kepiting rebus karena wajah lelaki pujaannya itu benar-benar dekat dengannya.

"Hinata.." ujar Naruto dan..

Naruto mengecup bibir Hinata itu cepat hanya.. Tiga detik, mungkin? Tetapi tiga detik itu berharga dan akan selalu Hinata ingat seumur hidupnya.

"Eh?!" Naruto tersenyum canggung. Karena tubuh Naruto dan Hinata terlilit pita. Jadi, mereka agak kesulitan untuk berdiri.

* * *

"Hinata.. Maafkan aku soal yang tadi, ya?"

"Hm..." Hinata hanya diam. Ia bingung harus merespon apa. Wajahnya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ehm, Hinata.."

"Apa?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak lama. Ehm, aku sering memperhatikanmu. Terkadang, aku cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Misalnya kayak Kiba, Shino, apalagi sama sepupumu si Neji. Aku juga cemburu padanya. Duh, percayalah, aku sudah menyukaimu sebesar ini,"

"Aku minta maaf, ya, kalau kamu merasa sesak dengan pita itu. Aduh? Rencanaku ini memang aneh dan gagal total," ujar Naruto. Ia malah berbicara ngelantur enggak jelas.

"Na.. Na... Naruto-_kun_.."

"Hinata.. Aku menyukaimu!" lelaki bermata _shappire _itu menatap gadis bermata lavender dengan tegas. Akhirnya, Naruto bisa romantis juga.

"A... Aku..."

"Gimana? Kamu juga suka sama aku, kan? Kalau kamu jawab iya, kamu jadi pacar aku. Kalau kamu jawab enggak, ya, kamu tetap jadi pacar aku!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata terperangah. Ia tidak menyangka, Naruto bisa egois juga. Tetapi akhirnya... "Iya, aku mau kok."

"Yeay! Hinata udah jadi pacar aku!" seru Naruto riang dan mulai memeluk tubuh Hinata. Mereka saling berpelukan dengan tubuh yang terlilit pita.

"Hinata.."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu.. Eh, tidak! Aku mencintaimu!" seru Naruto sambil mencium bibir Hinata lembut. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Naruto dan Hinata tidak menyadari kalau ada yang mengintip kegiatan mereka dari balik jendela. Tentunya siapa lagi kalau bukan teman-temannya? Terlihat Sasuke sedang serius merekam kegiatan itu dengan ponselnya.

"Ooh.. Jadi itu yang namanya Naruto?" ujar Hanabi di sela-sela keheningan. Hanabi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kenapa warna rambutnya aneh banget? Terus di pipinya malah ada kumis kucing lagi."

"Itu tanda lahirnya, Hanabi." ujar Sakura sabar menghadapi adik Hinata yang terkenal keras dan suka blak-blakan.

"Tanda lahir kok aneh begitu?" dengus Hanabi. Sedangkan teman-teman kakaknya menatap Hanabi malas.

"Sudah diam!" seru Konohamaru sambil menutup mulut Hanabi dengan tangannya.

-END-

Haloooo '-'/)

Panggil saya Savo-chan, oke?

Pertamakalinya nge-post _fanfict _disini. Hehehe~ Maaf kalau ceritanya enggak nyambung dan aneh-_- Apalagi _summary_-nya aneh banget. Karena ini pertamakalinya bikin fic jadi maaf ya kalau aneh. -_- Terus endingnya juga enggak greget. Huhu.. Maafkan aku T_T | T^T

Minta kritik dan saran, dong. Biar Savo-chan bisa menulis lebih baik lagi untuk ke depannya. Makasih ^_^


End file.
